


Don't Let Kowalski Interview the Perp

by catwalksalone



Category: due South
Genre: Audience Participation, Children's Literature, Fanart, Gen, Homage, Humor, Just Say No, Picture book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Kowalski is five and should be in a picture book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an homage to the amazing Mo Willems whose Pigeon should never, ever be allowed to drive the bus.
> 
> First published in October, 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ease of navigation, you can page through the book by clicking on each picture.

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793143)


	2. Chapter 2

 

[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793158)


	3. Chapter 3

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793161)


	4. Chapter 4

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793164)


	5. Chapter 5

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793165)


	6. Chapter 6

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793167)


	7. Chapter 7

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793169)


	8. Chapter 8

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793171)


	9. Chapter 9

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793175)


	10. Chapter 10

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793182)


	11. Chapter 11

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793183)


	12. Chapter 12

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793185)


	13. Chapter 13

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793186)


	14. Chapter 14

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793189)


	15. Chapter 15

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793192)


	16. Chapter 16

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793194)


	17. Chapter 17

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793196)


	18. Chapter 18

  
[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793197)


	19. Chapter 19

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793200)


	20. Chapter 20

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793210)


	21. Chapter 21

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793212)


	22. Chapter 22

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793213)


	23. Chapter 23

  
[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460222/chapters/793215)


	24. Chapter 24

  


THE END


End file.
